The Unlucky Pokemon Trainer
by alstod
Summary: What happens to a trainer when nothing is going his way? Read to find out more. The summary will be updated as the story goes along. Chapter 3 up now.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, I have decided to write a Pokemon story. I will just be writing it in my spare time, so updates may be a bit slow, but feel free to bug me if you think I'm taking too long or if you think that I've forgotten about it. I have taken the basic idea for this story from the original Pokemon games (red, blue and yellow versions) and the beginning of the TV show. I have changed a lot of stuff, though. I may or may not do more stories on the other versions later. I am writing this in past tense first person of the main character, Ben.

**Disclaimer: Just because I will probably forget later, use this disclaimer for the whole story. If it is from the Pokemon games or TV show, I don't own it.**

**--**

"Ben, wake up." Someone was trying to wake me up.

"Five more minutes." I just wanted to sleep more. I had a vague sense that there was something important happening today. Oh, well. If it was really important, I would remember what it was.

"But today is the day you are supposed to get your first Pokemon."

"I'm up!" I sat up in my bed and I saw my mom beside the bed.

"Well, you're going to have to get dressed and get over there fast," she said. "You're going to be late."

"Ok." I got out of bed as my mom left the room. I changed out of my pajamas and put on some jeans and a green shirt with a white line across the middle. It was one of my favorite shirts. I also had a cap that looked like a pokeball when you looked at it from the top. I was about to run out the door when my mom stopped me.

"You have to eat breakfast first," she told me.

"But I'm going to be late," I replied.

"You should always start off the day with a good breakfast. After you finish eating, I'll drive you over to Professor Oak's lab."

--

I ate my breakfast quickly and then got in the car. By the time we got to the lab, they were about to choose the Pokemon.

"I'm here," I yelled as I ran through the door.

"Oh, Ben, glad you could make it," Professor Oak said. "Unfortunately, you missed the selection for the order of choosing the Pokemon, so you will have to choose last."

I got in line right behind Katie. Katie is my best friend in the whole town. We are going to be traveling together, at least for a while. She smiled at me and I tried to smile back, but I was disappointed at being last for choosing my Pokemon.

"Now that we're all here," Professor Oak said, "I will reveal the choices for your Pokemon." He then pulled the cover off of the table that was next to him and on the table were 6 pokeballs. He explained each of the Pokemon. There were Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Pikachu, Eevee, and Abra. Each of these Pokemon were a different type and had different abilities. I could guess what Pokemon each person would choose. Of course, if I was right, I would end up with Abra, which seemed the weakest of all of them. According to what I heard from Professor Oak, it seemed that Abra slept for most of the time and could only use teleport or a weak confusion.

Kevin was the first one to choose. "Well, fire types are cool, so I'll take Charmander."

No surprise there. Sarah was next. "I will take Squirtle because it's just so cute."

Again, I had predicted right. Next up was David and he picked Bulbasaur. I was wrong on that one because I had thought that he would pick Eevee. Josh picked Eevee. I was wrong again. I had been sure that he would choose Pikachu.

That left only Pikachu and Abra left and Katie still had to pick before me.

"Sorry, Ben, but I'm choosing Pikachu."

Katie took Pikachu and that left only Abra for me.

"I guess I'm taking Abra."

"Well, you all have your Pokemon now," Professor Oak said. "Good luck to each of you on your journeys. Remember that you can come back here whenever you want. And if you see my grandson, Gary Oak, tell him that I want to see him sometime.

"Oh, and I almost forgot. I have a Pokedex for each of you. It also has a special feature so you can call people on it. You can call me, or your parents, or each other, or even other trainers you meet on your adventures. I also have 5 pokeballs for each of you so you can catch some Pokemon. Now, goodbye. And good luck to all of you."

--

We all walked out of the lab together and our parents were there. My dad had even come back home for this. My dad is a Pokemon trainer. He is really strong. I think he could even become a gym leader.

Once I went over to my parents, they asked me what Pokemon I got and I told them that I got an Abra. Everybody else had gotten out their Pokemon to show to their parents and to get to know them. I decided to do the same. Abra could teleport, but it didn't seem to do much else. I was surprised at how small it was. At least it would listen to me. I can't imagine how horrible it would be to be a trainer with a Pokemon that won't listen to you.

My mom had to make sure I had everything I needed and then the six of us who were leaving got together and talked. We probably wouldn't be seeing each other for a while (except for me and Katie because we were going to be traveling together).

"I have an idea," David said. "How about we all come back in a year and see how strong we've each become."

Everyone liked the idea, so we agreed that we would all meet in a year and hold a small tournament to see which one of us was the strongest. After that we each went our own way. Katie and I decided to stop by the beach once more before we left.

A/N: Okay, that was chapter 1. I am already working on chapter 2, but remember that this is just something I am doing in my spare time. My other story (the one on fictionpress) will take precedent over this one most of the time. I am already working on the next chapter and I hope you will read when I post it.

I appreciate any reviews except for spam flames. If you don't like the story, you can tell me, but only do it once per chapter if there is no reason that you can name for not liking it (or if it is a reason that is not really in my control like the fact that the story exists or something). Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to Blake Wilson for being the first reviewer.

Okay, here's the second chapter. I am posting this as I type it, so I can't really post faster than I am without rushing the story. Also, I'm making it up as I go, so it's not planned ahead much.

Well, then, on to the chapter!

Once we got to the beach, we started talking. Then Katie noticed something.

"Hey, look, there's a Krabby. I'm going to go and catch it."

She ran over to the Krabby and took out Pikachu's pokeball.

"Okay. Go, Pikachu."

She threw the pokeball and Pikachu came out of it.

"Now use thundershock, Pikachu."

Of course, the electric attack weakened Krabby considerably.

"Now I throw a pokeball, right?" she said to nobody in particular.

"Yes," I told her. She should at least know that.

She turned around and looked at me. "I wasn't talking to you," she said, slightly annoyed that I had interrupted.

"Krabby's getting away," I told her. She needs to pay more attention to what she is doing.

Then she turned around and saw Krabby scuttling back towards the sea.

"Go, pokeball." She threw the pokeball at the Krabby. Once the Krabby was inside the pokeball, she picked up the pokeball even though it was still shaking.

"I caught a Krabby!" she exclaimed. Right after she said this, though, the pokeball opened up and the Krabby got back out.

"What happened?" Katie asked.

"Well, just because a Pokemon goes into the pokeball doesn't mean that you have captured it. Sometimes you need to weaken it down even more to catch it." I had done some research, but this was some of the simplest stuff. She should have known this. Although, it is typical for Katie to do things that she isn't at all prepared to do. Maybe being a Pokemon trainer is just another one of those things.

"Okay, Pikachu, use thundershock again."

Pikachu hit the Krabby with another thundershock attack and Katie threw another pokeball. This time, she waited until it stopped shaking and the note sounded that signaled the capture of the Pokemon.

"_Now_ you caught a Krabby," I said. "Congratulations."

"Why are you acting like this, Ben?" she asked me.

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been different since you got your Abra. I can understand if you're a bit mad at getting stuck with Abra, but don't take it out on me."

"I'm not mad!" I shouted. Of course, shouting was about the worst possible thing to do in that situation.

Katie was a bit surprised at my outburst and just stood there for a couple of seconds before saying, "If you're going to be acting like this, I don't even want to travel with you."

It was my turn to be shocked and slow to answer, but I got really angry and said, "Well, fine. Maybe we should travel separately." I turned around and started walking away. I didn't really care which direction I was going, but I was leaving.

I didn't turn around to look at Katie, but I assumed she went in a different direction since she didn't run after me. I just kept on walking. Around sunset, I set down my stuff, found a large tree and sat down and leaned against it. I was asleep almost as soon as I closed my eyes.

A/N: Okay, that was an unexpected twist. I didn't even expect it until I wrote it. That just shows that I really am writing this as I go. I'm sorry that this chapter is really short (much less than 1000 words even with the author's note), but chapter lengths can be almost anything because I am making this up as I write. At least I got to the end of the first day of the story. I do have a rough plan for the beginning of the next chapter, so I will have started working on it before this gets posted.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. I lost my stories for a while, but I have them again now. This chapter should be longer than the previous one.

Now, on to chapter 3.

When I woke up, there was a Weedle on my leg. I shouted and jumped up at first, but then I calmed down and looked down at the Weedle that was still stuck to my pants. I tried to pull it off, but it wouldn't move. Bug Pokemon don't freak me out that much (except spiders) and I had only been surprised. I decided to leave it there. It wasn't too heavy, so I could carry it until it decided to get off.

I looked around me and saw that I was in a forest. I also saw that I had no idea where I was. I got my stuff together and then gathered some berries to eat. I put some in my bag for later, hoping that they wouldn't get crushed as I walked. I also gave a couple of berries to the Weedle that was on my leg. I figured if I was nice to it, then it might get off sooner.

After a while, I decided to stop for a while and train with Abra. I threw Abra's pokeball and it came out, but it was sleeping. I decided to rest a while. I still didn't know where I was, but I figured that walking in the same direction through the forest would eventually lead me to a town, or at least a path of some sort. While I was resting, a Beedrill suddenly came out of the trees. It dove towards my Abra. I told Abra to teleport, but then I remembered that it was still asleep. To my surprise, though, Abra teleported into one of the nearby trees. Then the Weedle that had been on my leg used a tackle attack on the Beedrill and hit it into a nearby tree. The Beedrill flew away and I hoped that it wouldn't come back. The Weedle came back and stopped right in front of me.

"What do you want?" I asked it. Right after I asked this, I got a strange feeling. It was kinda like I suddenly just knew that the Weedle wanted me to catch it so it could come with me. I got out one of the pokeballs I got from Professor Oak and wondered 'what is this feeling?' As I was thinking, the pokeball slipped out of my hands and fell onto the Weedle. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked down at the Pokeball. It didn't shake much and soon the capture sequence was complete.

I was still confused about the feeling I'd gotten, but I couldn't think of anything that could have caused it, so I just dismissed it as a guess. I was about to leave when I remembered that my Abra was still up in the tree.

I was about to return it to its pokeball when it teleported to the ground in front of me. I thought it was just making it easier for me to return it, but when I tried to get it to return again, it used teleport again and went over to my left. I was slightly confused and a bit annoyed. By the next time it teleported, I was getting very annoyed.

This time, it teleported even further away from me and I had to chase after it. Each time I got close to it or tried to get it to return, it teleported away from me again. Eventually, it stopped in a tree and looked down at me. Well, I assumed that it was looking at me since it never really opens its eyes much.

"What was that about?" I asked it. I really needed to stop asking Pokemon questions. I also needed to find out whether my Abra was male or female. While I was thinking that, I got another strange feeling. This one seemed to tell me that my Abra was male. It was really strange. Then I realized a possibility. There may be a chance that there was a telepathic link between me and my Abra.

When I thought this, I felt something else. This one was complicated, but the closest thing I could use to explain it would be approval.

While I was standing there, another person saw me and walked over towards me. He stopped a little bit away and asked me in a quiet voice, "Is that a wild Abra?"

"No," I told him. "It's mine." After I said this, I finally got Abra to return to its pokeball.

After this he relaxed. I guess he was just trying not to scare off Abra. "How long have you had that Abra?" he asked me.

"I only became a trainer yesterday, so just two days."

"Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Chris."

"I'm Ben."

"Do you want to have a battle?" Chris asked me.

"Sure," I said, "but I only have two Pokemon."

"That's okay," he said. "I'm fairly new at being a trainer, although not as new as you. I have been a trainer for about a month and I have 4 Pokemon. We can just use 2 each for the battle. Do you want to have a regular match or a 2 on 2 battle."

"This is my first battle, so a 2 on 2 battle would be a bit too complicated for me," I told him.

"Okay," he said, "let's start."

We both walked to a small clearing in the forest and walked a small distance apart. Then we each sent out our first Pokemon.

I had decided not to just yell out useless stuff while battling, but most other people would say the name or nickname of the Pokemon that they were using. I just sent out the Weedle that I had caught.

Then Chris said, "Go, Ratatta," and the battle was on.

A/N: Okay, this chapter is over 1000 words, but only if you include the author's notes in the count. I'm sorry for taking so long, but I did warn you at the beginning that it would take a while. Because of the stuff I have to do, I will probably only get two more chapters in the next couple of months. Actually, I may not even get that done, but I will try to do that at least. I'll see you at the next update.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Even now, years later, I found half of this chapter on my computer, so I figured I'd complete the chapter and upload it. After rereading what I have of this story, I have regained my fondness for it. I may continue it insead of, or possibly even with my new one. I'm not sure yet what I'll decide on, though. For now, enjoy.

* * *

Chris was quicker than me, so he declared the first attack.

"Rattata, use bite."

"Weedle, evade."

My Weedle seemed confused for a second, but it dodged the attack before the Rattata got too close. I supposed most Pokemon would be told to 'dodge' rather than 'evade,' but this was its first battle and it could learn. I wanted to make my own style of battling. That's what being a Pokemon trainer is about.

"Rattata, use tackle."

The Rattata ran towards my Weedle.

"Use string shot on its feet."

Weedle used string shot on the Rattata's feet and the Rattata tripped.

"Now use tackle, Weedle."

Weedle used tackle on the Rattata. The Rattata couldn't dodge since its feet were tangled in the string shot. The attack was a direct hit and the Rattata actually flew a few feet. I had forgotten how strong my Weedle was. Chris had to return his Rattata to its pokeball since it had fainted and he sent out his next Pokemon.

"Go, Beedrill."

I was surprised that Chris had a Beedrill, but I heard that bug Pokemon were easy to train and they evolved quickly.

I decided to take the first attack this time.

"Weedle, string shot again."

Chris was ready for this and had his Beedrill dodge and use a twineedle attack that was strong enough to take down Weedle in one hit. I returned Weedle and sent out Abra. As far as I knew, it might only have one attack, and a pretty useless one for battle. I did need to figure out if my starter could be at all useful in battle, though.

"Beedrill, use twineedle again."

"Abra, teleport."

When I saw that Abra had teleported in front of a tree, I got an idea.

"Abra, use confusion."

It didn't seem to do much, except maybe make the Beedrill a little bit angrier.

"Beedrill, use poison sting."

I had to wait until the right moment.

"Now!"

Abra teleported up onto a tree branch as the Beedrill crashed into the tree. As I expected, the Beedrill's attack was strong enough to get its stinger stuck in the tree. What I hadn't expected was the attack shaking the tree enough to shake Abra off his branch. The fall from the tree was enough to cause Abra to faint, which meant Chris had won.

After we returned our pokemon to their pokeballs, Chris extended his hand to me.

"Nice battle."

I shook hands with him, though I was disappointed that I had lost my first ever battle. My pokemon journey was not off to a good start.

"So, where are you headed?" Chris asked. This was probably not the best time to realize that, since Katie had planned that stuff out, I had no idea where I was going.

"Um...north, I guess?" I said.

"Oh, I'm headed west to Azure town," Chris replied.

Azure town was close to Pallet, to the northwest.

"I think I'll go with you," I told him. "I know some people there and I'd rather spend the night there than in this forest."

* * *

A/N: You may be able to tell what part of this chapter I wrote before and what part I wrote more recently. My writing style has changed significantly since I started this story, but I am trying to phase in that change gradually. Fortunately, it was early on, so I can implement my new ideas fairly easily.


End file.
